Day of Melancholy
by Aphrodillia
Summary: Tous le monde sait ce qui s'est passé le soir du 31 juillet 1981 pour James, Lily et Harry. Mais pour Sirius?


« Les larmes empêchent de voir, le deuil encore plus. »

Jean-Marie Poupart

* * *

PDV Sirius :

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le trente et un octobre mille neuf cent quatre vingt un.

Ce matin, je suis allé faire du shopping.

Après tous, il faut que je sois toujours beau pour que les demoiselles me veuillent. Même si mon charme naturel fait les trois quarts du job.

Cet aprèm, je m'en vais au restaurant avec une jolie fille. Le truc, s'est que je ne sais même pas son nom. Je l'ai, comment dire, oublié. Ce soir, j'espère que cette fille va finir dans mon cher lit douillet, pour faire une petite fête. Oui, une merveilleuse fête, soupirais-je, mentalement, de bonheur.

Je sais que l'on est en guerre mais c'est mon seul lot de consolation.

Je ne peux même pas voir mon meilleur ami et mon filleul. Il faut que je préserve le secret.

Le pire je pense, est que cela doit être plus dur pour Peter. Il est, après tous, recherché par tous les mangemorts et donc par Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je me plains. De tout façon, si je suivais ce que me disent les autres, en particulier ce cher Dumbledore, je resterai cloîtré chez moi avec pour seul compagnie une bouteille d'eau et des bouquins.

Je veux bien être un gars intelligent mais pas un mordu de bouquins comme Lily-Jolie.

Ha,soupirais-je de tristesse, Lily avec ses fameux bouquins, elle me manque aussi tellement.

PDV Externe :

A ce moment là, une secousse retentit sur tout le Royaume-Uni.

PDV Sirius :

C'est quoi cette secousse ? James ? Lily ? J'ai une mauvaise impression. Je cours, alors, jusqu'à la zone de transplanage de ma maison. Et transplane chez Cornedrue.

Arrivé devant la maison, je vois la porte d'entrée ouverte, je sais d'hors et déjà qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je rentre en sortant ma baguette, la peur au ventre.

Je vais dans le salon, je connais cette maison par cœur, j'y ai passé presque tous mon temps avant.

Je vois quelque chose au pied de l'escalier. Je me rapproche et découvre...James !

-Non ! James !, criais-je en me précipitant vers lui. Non, non, répétais-je pendant ce qui me paraissait des heures et qui était en réalité des secondes.

En entendant des pleurs, je me rappelle qu'il y a aussi dans cette maison, Harry et Lily.

Je cours jusqu'à la source des pleurs, la chambre d'Harry. Je m'écroule directement contre le mur.

-Non, pas toi aussi Lily, pleurais-je

Je ne l'avais jamais dis à James mais j'ai toujours espéré avoir une femme comme Lily. Tellement, que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, Lily, la femme de mon meilleur ami, celui que je considère comme mon frère. On dirait Servilus en train de parler. Je suis minable, pathétique.

Des pleurs, me sortirent, encore, de mes lamentations. Mon regard se pose sur la chambre, j'y vois une armoire cassé, une table de chevet brisé, une lampe brisé elle aussi, un fauteuil renversé ect. Puis, mon regard se pose sur un berceau où trône mon adorable filleul pleurant. Je laisse des larmes de soulagement coulaient. Harry est vivant. Quel bonheur !

Je le prend et lui fait des millions de câlins et de bisous, en lui disant que tout ira bien maintenant et que je vais bien m'occuper de lui maintenant. Je m'assois au sol avec lui et repense à ma rencontre avec James :

« Nous étions à une de ces fêtes spéciales Sang-Pur. Vous savez le genre de fête ennuyante où les personnes elles-mêmes étaient ennuyantes, adultes ou enfants d'ailleurs.

Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais vraiment une envie d'embêter mes parents. Et puis, je voulais faire une blague, surtout à celui que le monde magique appelait Ministre. J'avais pris son plat et l'avait remplit de vers de terre.

Quand il voulu manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, il cria comme un dégénéré, si fort, qu'un verre se brisa. Je rigolais tellement que tout le monde se tourna vers moi en ayant tous compris que c'était moi l'auteur de cette blague. Donc, pour sauver ma peau, je me suis...enfui, oui, je me suis je me suis enfui en chantant une chanson clamant ma réussite et que j'étais le meilleur.

En partant, je senti le regard de mes parents, alors j'ai accéléré le pas et rejoignit une chambre, qui a vu d'oeuil était celle d'un enfant, parfait pour moi qui avait six ans.

Haussant les épaules, je me mis à jouer avec les jouets se trouvant dans la pièce. Puis, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était un petit garçon du même âge que moi.

Il était brun aux yeux marrons, qui eux, étaient en grande partie cachées par de grosse lunettes rondes couleur métal. Il se présenta sous le nom de James, James Potter.

Il s'est soudainement approché et a commencé à jouer avec moi. Oui, oui, comme ça , tranquille le mec. Mais j'étais content, j'allais enfin avoir un ami.

Mes parents me disaient toujours, qu'on n'avait pas d'amis mais des relations. Moi, je voulais des amis, des amis avec qui je partagerai tous, même mes plus sombres secrets. Et voilà, que désormais, j'en ai un et en plus c'est un Sang-Pur, donc parfait pour que mes parents acceptent que je garde contact avec lui.

Nous nous sommes mis à jouer jusqu'à ce que mon elf de maison arriva pour me dire que je devais partir. Je dis au revoir à James et lui promit qu'on garderait contact. Je suis parti ensuite.

Mes parents, comme je l'avais prévu, acceptèrent que je garde contact avec James, je pus donc le voir autant que je le voulais pendant toute mon enfance »

C'est l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Pour Lily, c'était assez différent, très chiant, si je puis dire :

« Je courrais dans les couloirs pour échapper à Rusard, quand j'entendis une voie assez sévère qui me dit :

-Black, dix point en moins, pour avoir couru dans les couloirs, dit une fille ?

Je me retourna et découvris une jolie rousse aux beaux yeux émeraude. Je lui fis un sourire très séducteur et lui demanda :

-A qui ai-je l'honneur mademoiselle ?

-Lily Evans et arrête de faire ton numéro de charme, j'en ai déjà assez sur le dos avec ton autre copain.

A c'est elle « Lily-Jolie ». James me parle tous le temps d'elle, Lily par ci, Lily par là. Elle est d'ailleurs très mignone la petite Lily-Jolie. Mais bon, chasse gardée, elle est à James. Vraiment dommage.

-Tu es à Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas nous enlever des points ? Donc, on va faire un deal. Tu vas me remettre les points que tu m'as pris, faire l'impasse sur le fait que j'ai couru dans le couloir et on s'en ira chacun de son côté pour ne plus jamais se parler, ok ?

-Hors de question, tu as perdu des points pour une cause juste, donc c'est ton problème, tu t'expliqueras toi même avec Gryffondor. Le règlement, c'est le règlement. Pas de différence entre les maisons même avec la mienne.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. La discussion est clause donc au revoir Black et tache de ne pas, encore, te faire enlever des points.

-Mais c'est de ta faute si je me suis...

-Au revoir Black, dit Lily en partant.

Elle est peut-être jolie cette fille mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est pénible. Pauvre James. Amoureux d'une casse- pied comme elle, la poisse ! C'est horrible ! En plus, voilà que Rusard m'a attrapé et me conduit chez Mc Go. »

Et Harry, quand j'ai appris sa naissance, j'ai même pleuré :

« Je dormais tranquillement, on était le trente et un juillet. Je sentis un gros BOUM. Je me suis levé, je suis allé à la source du bruit, ce qui se trouve être mon salon, où James était.

Il me parla très rapidement, je ne comprenais absolument rien. Je lui demanda donc de parler plus doucement et je compris assez vite que mon filleul était né.

Je cours m'habiller et transplane avec James à Sainte-Mangouste. Je cours jusqu'à la chambre de Lily, qui a été indiqué par James.

En rentrant dans la pièce, je la vois tenant mon filleul dans ses bras. Je m'approche d'elle, elle me met le bébé dans les bras et me le présente sous le nom de Harry.

Je le regarde et laisse quelques larmes coulaient. Je suis tellement heureux. C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. »

C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. J'aime tellement Harry. Je l'embrasse sur sa petite joue potelée et me relève.

Je dois aller prévenir Dumbledore de la tragédie de cette nuit. En regardant par la fenêtre, j'aperçois Peter.

Je me rend donc compte que c'est lui le traître que nous recherchons depuis des mois. Je vais le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait à la famille Potter, à James, à Lily et à Harry, devenu, maintenant, orphelin.

Je vois Hagrid rentrer dans la pièce, je lui mets Harry dans les bras et vais dehors pour tuer ce sale rat mangemort.

* * *

« Ca ne doit pas être si difficile que ça de mourir parce que finalement tout le monde y arrive. »

André Gide

* * *

Xx***Xx


End file.
